


Something I Don't Know

by caramelariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry challenges Malfoy and isn't quite ready for the response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> A short little doodad I thought of after listening to "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" by Selena Gomez

Harry often took some time after classes to walk around the halls of Hogwarts and reflect. Now that the war was over he found that he had room for the thoughts that previously couldn't compete with his focus on surviving.

His ambling was interrupted by a sharp voice.

"What's the Chosen One doing all by himself?"

Harry looked up with a sigh. Malfoy looked a bit small without his bodyguards, and Harry pushed down a pang of regret. These days Malfoy usually chose to avoid Harry rather than risk a confrontation. Apparently this was not one of those times. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy," Harry responded, affecting a bored tone.

Malfoy sneered. "Not all of us feel required to obey your every word."

"Tell me something I don't know!" he snapped, turning around to go back the way he came. Malfoy wasn't the only one who preferred to avoid confrontation.

"Your eyes really are as beautiful as everyone says."

Harry whipped around, but Malfoy was already disappearing around a corner. His heart pounded, mind reeling. Harry thought about chasing after Malfoy with a hex, but the blond had actually sounded sincere.


End file.
